


Joyful Snow Days

by StarlightDreamer21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Building snowmen, Daisy adopts a bunch of kids, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Sledding, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: It’s the first snow of the season and Daisy’s kids have been waiting for weeks. There is something magical about playing in the snow that makes the best memories.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Joyful Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't upload this until my final presentation was done but progress is slow going so here we are! I hope you enjoy!

“Noah, Mia, are you both ready to go outside?” Daisy called from the kitchen where she and Daniel were waiting.

She could hear both kids yell “coming” followed by sounds of their socked feet heading her way. Within seconds the twins appeared with bright grins.

The next few minutes were filled with everyone putting on their snow gear from head to toe. Daisy knew it was pretty cold outside and she wasn’t letting either child out to play in the snow until hats, scarves, gloves, and boots were all properly acquired.

Luckily, the two 11-year-olds were relatively self-sufficient when it came to getting ready which allowed Daniel and herself to get ready at the same time.

As soon as they possibly could both kids were charging through the back door, ready to play in the freshly laid snow from overnight. It was the first snow of the season and they had been waiting for this moment for weeks.

“Mom, can we start by building snowman?” Noah asked her.

Her heart swelled at the recently acquired title. “Of course! Are we building a family snowman or are we dividing in teams?”

“I call being on Dad’s team!” Mia cheered running towards Daniel.

“Well Mom and I are better at building snowmen anyways. Game on!” Noah called back at his sister before turning towards her.

“Let’s get to work young man! We have a competition to win!”

It turned out the snow wasn’t quite the right consistency for building marvelous snowmen but Daisy wouldn’t say anything because the kids were having fun. Even though she and Daniel had been fostering them for almost two years and adopted them six months ago, she still felt an overwhelming sense of joy anytime the kids seemed to be having a genuinely good time.

“Alright, put the scarf on him and we’re done,” she told Noah, handing him an old scarf. “Mia, Daniel, are you guys ready?”

“Yup!” Mia cheered.

“Alright everyone, reveal your snowman in 3. 2. 1!” Daniel counted down.

Daisy moved away from the snowman and turned to look at her daughter and husband’s creation.

“Wow Mia! You found an excellent hat for your snowman,” Daisy laughed seeing one of the hats they kept from their time travel days. She walked over to Mia to hear about the snowman while Daniel did the same with Noah. It was eventually concluded that it was a tie between the two oddly shaped yet beautiful snowmen. 

“Okay, what do you guys want to do next before we all start freezing?” Daniel asked the twins.

They briefly glanced at each other before both of their faces moved into huge grins. Simultaneously they screamed, “sledding!”

Daisy and Daniel both laughed as they watched the twins run to get the sleds out of the shed. Living on a big enough property to land a Zephyr had its perks and beside the house there was a relatively small hill, but it was big enough for some fun sledding. 

Daisy walked over to Daniel, “having fun?”

“I am. Are you?” he asked, grabbing her hands to pull her forward.

“I am. Most fun I’ve ever had in the snow.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in kissing her gently.

“Gross!” Mia grumbled. “We have the sleds, are you coming up with us?”

“We’re coming, don’t worry,” Daisy said pulling away from Daniel.

“Come on Mia, I’ll race you up the hill!” Noah told her.

Daisy let out a small chuckle seeing them both struggle to run up the snow-covered hill. She grabbed Daniel’s hand and together they followed the children.

Not long later, everyone was tired from trudging up the hill several times and they called it quits on sledding. Daisy knew their time out in the cold was winding down but she also knew her kids were old enough to know when they needed to head inside.

Mia flopped down in the snow, dramatically claiming she never wanted to climb the hill again (which Daisy knew was a complete lie). “Look, we can make snow angels! Mom, make one with me!”

Daisy laughed but flopped down beside her and pointedly looked at Daniel letting him know he should join too.

“Come on Noah, it won’t be a family of angels without us in the mix,” he told their son.

When they all stood up a few minutes later, Daisy had to admit that they looked pretty cute. Two small angels between her and Daniel. Something about the sight made her grateful once again for the gift she was given. She may have had an awful childhood and years of trauma, but now she had two little angels that she loved with her whole heart.

She was violently pulled out of her musing though when she felt something hit her back. She spun around and found a giggling Mia, a smirking Daniel, and Noah who looked like he was trying not to smile.

“Who threw a snowball at me?”

Noah immediately pointed at Mia who declared “it wasn’t me!”

She had an inkling of which child was the culprit but one more look at Daniel’s face confirmed her suspicion.

“Mia, it isn’t good to lie.” Daisy said this and sent a very pointed vibration towards the snow in front of Mia which propelled just a small amount of snow up at her daughter.

Mia screeched and started laughing, “Dad! Mom is going to get me!”

“That’s right! Noah, want to join me?” 

Her son nodded and after that it turned into a full-on family snowball fight. At one-point Daniel caught Daisy while she was running away and swung her around before Noah attacked him from behind. She finally managed to catch up to her daughter (who seemed to have Elena’s speed) and tickled the girl for a brief moment until they both fell to the ground giggling. She could hear Daniel doing the same with Noah not far from them. 

When they all finally stood back up, they each had red cheeks and bright smiles.

“Alright kids, I think that’s enough for today,” Daniel told them. “Who’s ready for hot chocolate?”

And that was how their wonderful afternoon ended, all together in the living room drinking Daniel’s special hot chocolate, with the fire burning and warm blankets wrapped around each of them. Daniel and Noah were working on their Christmas puzzle on the coffee table while Daisy and Mia were cuddled together on the couch watching _Home Alone 2_. Daisy cherished these quiet moments. She knew the kids would be teenagers soon and wouldn’t want to spend all day with their parents so she tried to hold them tight while she could.

“Mom?”

“Yes Mia?”

The girl lifted her head slightly from Daisy’s shoulder and looked up her. Daisy could tell she was contemplating her next words carefully. Mia was definitely her wild child, but Daisy also saw a lot of herself in the girl. She had a lot of emotions and tended to hide them behind humor, and it had taken a lot of work to prove to Mia that she was safe with her and Daniel.

“I really enjoyed today. Can we have more days like this?” she eventually asked softly.

Daisy smiled and brushed the hair that fallen in front of her face to the side. “I would love nothing more than days like today for the rest of time.” Daisy kissed her daughter’s forehead and pulled her back into her side. Mia wrapped her arms around Daisy and hugged her tight.

Daisy always dreamed of a happy ending and it feels like she may have finally got it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little Dousy fic! I firmly Headcanon that Daisy adopts so that is something that will probably be consistent amongst all of my fics. Any comments are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Happy Holidays (and finals for those in school) and stay safe <3


End file.
